


Oliver Gross- creepy pasta

by McMilkThistle



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: OC, Oliver Gross - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 19:14:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1277764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McMilkThistle/pseuds/McMilkThistle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My creepypasta entry just wanted to see what people think. It is unfinished. Constructive criticism please. Thank you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oliver Gross- creepy pasta

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fan character can if anybody wants me to continue this, it was just an idea of mine.

Oliver Gross,

 

"You said you wanted a family size vehicle right? This beauty will get you through storms, snow, mud, anything! you can even pack 8 people in this baby, on top of that" the salesman said cheerfully. 

"--you mean 12 people,right?" The salesman seemed a little thrown off, he adjusted his tie.

"ehehe i guess if you really packed them in there. but there only 8 seats so how would you fit them? 2 to a seat?" he laughed nervously at the teen, tugging his tie, the boy laughed with his through his mask his voice sounded robotic humming syllables and causing his sentences to end in white noise. The boys eyes lit up and he cracked a smile the coverage the maask gave his mouth couldnt hide. 

"Oh but my good sir, you seem to have been completely over looking the trunk space."

**Author's Note:**

> Worth a comment? Eh? any tips for me? want me to continue?
> 
> Alright thank you for your patronage!


End file.
